First
by Ivydoll
Summary: Yy. Back home, Yami's first night out of Yugi's body. Needs to be redone.


**(KAI)** I have resolved to re-write this stunning example of tripe.  
I'm just too lazy to do it today.

---

**First**

"Yami?" a small boy padded into his room. The handsome spirit looked up from the book laid before him on Yugi Mutou's desk. "I just wanted to thank you again for today..."

Yami smiled, sending Yugi into heady palpitations, "It's fine. Stop worrying yourself over it; we'll go bald."

The young duelist laughed sweetly, adding a whole new dimension to his cuteness. Yami broke into a grin and closed the hard-backed book.

"Here," Yugi stepped to his yami with a bundle of cloth, "Joey said to give these to you- they'll be a little baggy, but comfortable..."

The newly split spirit took the bundle with a soft thanks, savoring the moment his hands brushed those of the sweet boy.

"The bathroom is down the hall, to the left, you remember?" Yugi began pulling extra blankets from his closet.

"Yes, of course, aibou," and Yami left.

---

"What are you doing?" he asked slowly from the doorframe, watching the small boy smoothing out a pallet of blankets on the ground.

Yugi glanced up and smiled, "Well, you're my guest- I'm going to sleep on the floor so you can have the bed."

Yami eyed first the pallet, then the bed, and finally his 'host,' "Yugi... it really isn't necessary."

Yugi rocked back on his heels, pouting slightly, "I want you to be comfortable."

The pharaoh knelt before the boy, Jounouchi's white t-shirt slipping off his slender shoulder, "I am comfortable." He smiled.

A faint blush spread into the small teen's cheeks, "But... Yami-"

"But nothing. We will share the bed. There is room enough for the two of us, and it is far more comfortable." With that, the spirit gently tapped Yugi's little nose and stood gracefully.

Inside Yami crossed his fingers; these were bold moves, indeed. Care had to be exercised; Yugi was innocent, and needed reassurance.

"Here," the pharaoh lent a hand, "let me help you up."

Yugi blushed, eyes averted. How many times had he lay in the very bed spoken of, daydreaming scenes exactly like this? With the lights low and the air thick with harmony...

"I..." Yugi reached up slowly, catching Yami's kind ruby eyes, "suppose that's fine..."

Yami smiled, closing his long-fingered hand around the boy's smaller, squeezing it. Yugi was pulled up swiftly, the strength evident in Yami's warm grip. One foot caught in the folds of the very bed Yugi had intended for himself, and the boy pitched forward, gasping.

Strong arms encircled his small waist, supporting him as he fell against Yami's chest.

"Ah-oh!" he cried, one hand grasped at the taller's shoulder, and the other gripped into the cloth of Yami's shirt.

"Got you!" Yami laughed, taking advantage of the situation and holding the boy close. Yugi's heart pounded against the spirit's sternum, "Are you okay?"

Yugi, face red, looked up, "Wow..."

"Wow?" Yami gave him an odd look. Yugi blinked, suddenly in awe. Yami had changed; he used to be so dark and gloomy, but now... his face was radiating, his eyes glowed with happiness. The boy smiled, sliding his hand down to rest above Yami's heart.

Its beat was strong and made Yugi feel safe and golden. "Thank you for catching me."

"Any time."

Yugi blushed, suddenly painfully aware of Yami's close proximity; and how, as he'd imagined, it wasn't at all unpleasant. He looked down, thoughts running at a mile-a-minute.

Yami pulled him closer and held him tight, burying his face in the boy's soft, strawberry-scented hair. Yugi balled his hands against the spirit's chest and sighed.

This was bliss. There was no where else on earth better than in Yami's arms. To be held and gently swaying back and forth to beautiful unheard music...

He felt Yami nuzzle the top of his head, depositing little, invigorating kisses. He smiled, reveling in the warmth. Yami is so kind and wonderful to me... he thought slowly, thinking back to the casual brushes, the deep looks... every little thing Yami did only with him.

I'm in love, Yugi touched his lips, blushing; and I've never even been kissed...

"Yugi..." Yami leaned back and brushed hair from the boy's face. "May I tell you... what I'm feeling right now?"

Are you feeling...maybe, what I'm feeling? "Please," he whispered, heart pounding, lost in Yami's smoldering ruby eyes.

"Mmm," the pharaoh leant down slowly, till his lips brushed the boy's ear, "I never want to let go of you."

Yugi blushed, arms slipping around the taller's neck, "Then don't."

"Yugi..." Yami whispered, tracing small, bare kisses along the boy's cheeks, "I love you."

Yugi exhaled softly, licking his lips.

There was a pause. Yugi gazed at Yami a moment and closed his eyes. The spirit brushed a lock of hair from the boy's sweet, pale face, and gently kissed his lips.

They were soft and yielding, and Yugi quivered beneath him. The taste of peppermints flooded his senses; Yugi flooded his senses.

The boy's head spun, surely the world had ceased its turns. Nothing of the outside registered, nothing but the hot, spicy taste of Yami's lips on his own, more than a half-remembered daydream...

They pulled apart slowly, as if molten together.

"Yami," the boy murmured, knees nearly buckling.

The pharaoh kissed Yugi's forehead, wrapping his arms around him possessively.

"I love you."

"I know, my aibou," Yami whispered, reveling in peppermint.

Yugi smiled, resting his head against Yami's neck.

"Then," he whispered shyly, "would you kiss me again?"

Yami grinned, "Any time."


End file.
